To inspect the parking brake system, a motor vehicle is in most cases driven onto a so-called roller dynamometer which drives the axle standing on the dynamometer with the aid of rollers. After operating the parking brake, the braking torque is displayed for each of the braked wheels. The level of the braking torque and, if applicable, the deviation between the left and the right wheels of the vehicle may thus be displayed and evaluated.
In particular, parking brakes operated in an automated manner build up a great braking torque in a relatively short period of time. When a vehicle having an automated parking brake is on the roller dynamometer, it is possible, due to the driving effect of the rollers and the simultaneous buildup of braking torque at the parking brake, that the vehicle is pushed out of the dynamometer. In this case, the vehicle must be backed again onto the dynamometer for a new test. However, it is essentially more critical that people who are close to the vehicle may be harmed due to the unexpected movement of the vehicle.